Kiddnapping To Confess Love
by xYukixTenshix
Summary: She's been kidnapped and taken to the Soul Society, only to be practically babysat by Hitsugaya! How will the poor girl survive? HitsuxOC .Story belongs to Eternity Crystal/DemonAngelPrincess666.
1. Purple

**Hey everyone! I'm taking a little break from "Frozen Memories" (my story) and posting this up instead****. **_**IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**_**_!_ This story was not written by me at all! But I DID have permission to post it here on Fan Fiction. I am a big fan of this story (which I read on Quizilla!) and this story is written incredibly. This is the unrevised, unedited, version. The actual author (who writes amazing stories!!) is working on the sequel and then will start with revising the story. When that time comes, I will give you all a link to it, and then you can go and read the "super" edition. Heehee. **

**This story belongs to DemonAngelPrincess666 (for Quizilla) I had her permission to put this on the site. ****Her**** Fan Fiction account is: Eternity Crystal**

This is **not** my story! I had permission from Eternity Crystal (also DemonAngelPrincess666) to post it!

__________________________________**Enjoy**________________________________

"You know, Ichigo, sometimes you astonish me in more ways than one," a young, black haired girl said. She was fairly short for her age, 15 years, and her dull, dark purple eyes expressed her embarrassment as she watched her friend, Kurosaki Ichigo, chase a very animated stuffed animal. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail with two thin sections hanging loose, clinging to the sides of her pale face. This young girl's name was Kanamari Tamara.

Ichigo momentarily paused his intense chase to give Tamara a dirty look, before returning to trying to capture the stuffed lion. When this task was finally over, Ichigo stomped on the animal repeatedly, and Tamara looked away in disgust as the animal cried out inappropriate comments that only lead to more abuse.

"Kanamari-san, is something wrong?" asked a girl around her height, and age (supposedly), with short black hair and blue eyes. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia! No, nothing's wrong. I just can't stand to watch this scene," Tamara replied, her distaste easily showing through her tone. Rukia looked over her shoulder, and an unusually large sweat drop seemed to form on the back of her head. Rukia turned her head to face Tamara again with a nervous laugh.

"Doesn't it freak you out that a stuffed animal moves and talks?" Rukia asks. Tamara paused for a moment to consider her answer.

"No, not really," Tamara replied, her voice light like she hadn't a care in the world. Rukia had a sudden urge to fall to the ground, head first. Rukia laughed nervously once more. Behind her, in the background, Ichigo had started chasing the lion, Kon as they called it, once more. This time it was Tamara's turn to develop an abnormally large sweat drop at the back of her head.

The next thing anybody knew, Kon was pinned to the ground by a foot. Ichigo and Rukia had frozen in place with surprised looks on their faces. Tamara bent over, and picked up Kon by the back of the neck. She turned Kon towards her so she could stare directly into Kon's beady eyes.

"Listen up, you perverted, obnoxious, loud, annoying animal. The next time I catch you on one of these whining sprees, I will rip you apart, place your worthless head on my mantle, and burn the rest of you. Got it?" Tamara growled in a low, threatening voice. Everyone in the room had chills run down their spines, scared of Tamara and her threat, even though it wasn't necessarily directed towards them. Kon shivered in fright.

"H-hai," he answered, still visibly shaking. Tamara closed her eyes, and let go of her grip on Kon. Kon fell to the floor with a thump.

"Good," Tamara said, and then she made her way back to the closet door. Standing there, she let out a long sigh, tired. Rukia and Tamara began talking to each other once more. Time passed by quickly, and soon it was time for Tamara to leave.

"See ya later, Ichigo, Rukia,...Kon," she paused before growling Kon's name, obviously reluctant to say goodbye to him. She jumped out Ichigo's bedroom window, too lazy to use the front door. She landed on her feet, and then proceeded to walk away. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked confidently down the concrete sidewalk. Out of nowhere, she heard a loud screech, and Tamara tried to find where it was coming from. Though, when she found the answer, she wished she hadn't tried to. There was a very large monster with a white, bony mask and piercing yellow eyes not twenty feet in front of her. Too terrified to scream, Tamara just stood there staring at that monster. Unknown to her, these monsters were former human souls called Hollows.

The Hollow closed in on Tamara, and she closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the impact of the attack. Instead, she felt something warm collide with her body, and then something cold and hard underneath, something pressing her back. Her eyes slowly opened to see Ichigo in some odd outfit; one resembling to an old fashioned kimono. She saw him glaring at the Hollow, a glare angrier than Tamara had ever seen. (FYI: Ichigo's not in love with her.) Suddenly, she realized the awkward position she was in, and kneed Ichigo in the stomach. As he cringed in pain, Tamara rolled to the side.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo screamed.

"You were on top of me! How else was I supposed to get away?" Tamara cried back.

"Ichigo, look out!" Rukia called out, and Ichigo luckily got out of the way in time. Then Ichigo got his act together, and started focusing on the Hollow, and then attacked it. At that moment however... Rukia had made her over way over to Tamara, and then several moments later screamed in unison, "There's another one?!" Tamara closed her eyes as the second Hollow drew closer. Suddenly, the Hollow cried out, and Tamara slowly opened one eye. More quickly, she opened the other as she saw a dark purple light cut the Hollow cleanly in half. Her mouth was slightly open as she watched it dissolve into air. Without her facial features changing the slightest bit, her head slowly turned to see a stunned Rukia.

"Oi! You two alright?" Ichigo called out as he jogged up to them.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Tamara said, and then stuck her tongue out as she pulled the lower part of her eye down.

"Hey! I just saved your life! You should be a little more grateful!" Ichigo yelled. Tamara just proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

"Ichigo, Kanamari-san just saved us both," Rukia interjected.

"Huh?" Ichigo and Tamara said in unison, both turned their heads and attention towards Rukia.

"What are you talking about?" Tamara asked cluelessly.

"You mean it wasn't you?" Rukia asked in surprised. In her mind she added, either that or she doesn't know, or she just isn't aware of it. Tamara let out a sigh, and then started walking away towards home. Then something struck her. Tamara turned around to face her friends.

"Hey, what's going on? What just happened exactly? And Ichigo, what the hell are you wearing? I know you two know something about this, and I-" FLASH! Once the smoke cleared, Ichigo and Rukia saw Tamara's collapsed body on the ground."I was waiting for that," Ichigo said to no one in particular as he crouched down, and hovered over Tamara's body.

...

"Mmm...doughnuts," Tamara mumbled. Suddenly she gasped, and sat up with a jolt. She looked around, and saw she was in her room. She looked down, and she saw she was in bed. Tamara swung her legs over the edge, and clutched her forehead as if it was in pain. Her purple eyes were filled with wonder.

"What a strange dream," she thought aloud. Then she got out of bed completely, and got ready for school. Her feet dragged behind her as she slumped forward. Somehow, her entire body ached, but she hadn't done anything that would cause this sort of pain to happen. Did she? Tamara let out a sigh as she continued to drag her aching body to school. Suddenly a pair of piercing yellow eyes flashed across her vision. She gasped, but then relaxed as she continued to walk.

Once she got to school, most of her energy had already been spent. Someone came at her when she opened the door to the classroom; she punched them in the face, and slowly made her way to her seat.

"Kanamari-san! How are you doing?" Rukia asked as she walked up to the exhausted Tamara.

"Oh, ohayo, Rukia. I hurt like hell," was her response, and imaginary tears could practically been seen coming down like a waterfall from her closed eyes. For a second, Rukia was silent, thinking. Tamara's eyes snapped open, and asked, "So how are you doing?" Rukia smiled.

"Just fine, and I'm sorry that you're in pain. Do you know why?" Tamara hesitated.

"I honestly don't know," she answered. Rukia noted the delay in her answer, but didn't mention it as thoughts ran through her mind. Tamara's eyes began to droop, and then she laid her head on the desk with her arms underneath. Rukia, then, went back over to Ichigo to talk. That stupid dream seemed so real. Tamara thought to herself. But it couldn't have been real, that's just impossible! Gah! This is just stupid! Unbeknownst to Tamara and most people in the room, the frustrated Tamara was surrounded by a bright, purple light. Rukia and Ichigo looked at Tamara, and then at each other.

A few days later, after school had ended, Tamara was no less distressed. Rukia, Ichigo, "Chad", Uryu, and Orihime were all close behind, which was not known to Tamara. While the walking students proceeded to their task, silence enveloped them. Then, out of nowhere, a loud, high-pitched scream/squeak sounded, and the group following Tamara jumped. Tamara just looked startled and scared at the object that caused her to shriek. A car, and a bush right next to it, had suddenly sprung on fire. Though, there was something odd about the fire; it was **purple**. Purple? All five of the teenagers thought in unison; Tamara was too petrified to think.

Unexpectedly, Tamara suddenly dashed away from the scene, the others jumped in momentary surprise from the sudden movement. Suddenly, Ichigo started chasing after Tamara. Soon he caught up to her, and tackled her to the ground. She had once more been pinned by him. Tamara froze as her scared, dark purple eyes met angry brown ones. Everyone else was running into the scene. Tamara saw them in the background over Ichigo's shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you all followed me?" Tamara asked with a gasp. They all kept silent, realizing that they had just been caught. Tamara cleared her throat, and Ichigo got off of her. Tamara stood, and stared at her "followers" with angry, narrowed purple eyes. They began to sweat under the intensity of Tamara's gaze. They gulped.

"What the hell were you following me for, eh?" Tamara demanded. Silence. The flame in Tamara's angry eyes grew, and one of them finally decided to speak.

"W-we all just w-wanted to see if you were okay," Rukia stuttered. Tamara's eyes narrowed, and the others' bodies tensed.

"Then let me ask you this, since at least of couple of you must know, what in hell is that?" Tamara screamed, and pointed behind her at the Hollow that had just shown up. The five just stood there with their mouths open, going 'uh' in unison. Tamara didn't turn around, but kept glaring with her hands on her hips. The purple, aura-like light surrounding Tamara had grown very large at this point, and from it came a large, extremely sharp, blade-like shape of purple light that went straight through the Hollow, and badly injured a far away man with a large afro. Tamara didn't notice this, but Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu did. A large sweat drop formed at the back of their heads, in sympathy for that man with the afro.

"Uh..." was all they could manage once more after watching that little scene. Tamara was fighting to keep control of her temper (or what was left of it) as she growled lightly, but soon that weak resolve broke, and Tamara exploded, along with a mass amount of somewhat secret reiatsu.

"I've had enough of this crap!" The extremely loud volume was nothing compared to the enormously strong reiatsu that nearly, literally, knocked the five off their feet. By the time they had recovered with their arms down at their sides and their eyes open, Tamara was already gone. There had even been a small mix of dust and dirt that had been created from the strong impact of all that reiatsu, and that eventually cleared.

A few more days passed, and Tamara was still trying to calm down and figure what's going on. She did, though, calm down enough to start talking to people again. At lunch, Asano Keigo started hitting on Tamara, or just ranting about how "cute" and "adorable" she was, although Tamara couldn't tell which it was since they were usually the same thing. Her polite attempts at making him stop failed, and lost the little patience she had, and resorted to violence by punching him square in the face. He was sent to the ground on his back.

"You never learn do you, Keigo?" Tamara asked, the rage in her voice was perfectly clear. All the witnesses developed large sweat drops. A Hollow cried out, and Tamara's hands immediately covered her ears, her legs also inverting inwards with her feet spread apart.

"Ah! Won't those things ever shut up?" Tamara screamed. Keigo looked at her oddly while everyone else was looking in any other direction possible. Suddenly, there was a huge force that seemed to attempt to blow everyone away. They all, somehow, managed to keep themselves from being pushed off the roof. Tamara's huge reiatsu had struck again.

…

Meanwhile, somewhere else, the man with the afro from before was walking, wrapped in bandages in almost everywhere possible. Suddenly, a strong reiatsu hit him, and he amazingly obtained more new cuts. However, his afro still remained perfect. As he commented on this, another tiny burst of reiatsu hit him, and carved off a chunk of his large afro. His hands reached up, and held it while fake tears streamed down his face. He was complaining non-stop for the majority of the next hour.

________________________________________________________________________

**I didn't write this story, it belongs to Eternity Crystal (also DemonAngelPrincess666) and I've had her permission to post it on the site!**


	2. Kidnapped

**This is the unrevised, unedited version of the already incredible story by Eternity Crystal (AKA DemonAngelPrincess666) of whom I had permission of to post the story! I DID NOT WRITE THIS! Story belongs solely to Eternity Crystal (And on Quizilla it's: DemonAngelPrincess666)**

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, while Tamara was sitting and listening to the teacher drone on and on, a sudden reiatsu presented itself, and then three more, nearby out of nowhere. From her position of half-opened eyes and her chin resting on hand supported by the arm on the table, Tamara shifted to her eyes open wide, back straightened, and arm fall onto the desk, right next to the other. She saw out the window, some people dressed in that weird, old-fashioned outfit, and her heart began to race. They were intimidating and were making Tamara nervous, and their heads kept turning from side to side, appearing to be searching for something. This thought made Tamara nervous, for some strange reason, and she snapped her head to the front of the room. Ichigo and Rukia both noticed Tamara's peculiar behavior, and took a moment to exchange looks.

The door to the classroom opened loudly, interrupting the teacher. Every student's and the teacher's heads all snapped to the door. Most couldn't see what was in the doorway, but a few could. Tamara's heartbeat doubled, and she jumped out of her seat. The four people immediately spotted Tamara, and went after her, weaving between the desks. Tamara was at the window, preparing to jump, and she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw the four strangers come within five feet of her. Her friends who could see what was going on, were too surprised by this scene to do anything. Before Tamara could move a muscle, one of the four people slipped a red glove on that had a skull surrounded with flames on it. Tamara's soul was forced out of her body, and Tamara's eyes widened in shock, for one, being removed from her body and being dragged away, and two, seeing her body fall forward, and break through the glass of the window, slumping over the window sill, getting tons of scratches all over. Tamara's friends all noticed as Tamara was being dragged out of the room, that nothing was attached to her chest, and that was very odd indeed.

Tamara cried out for help as she was dragged away, and the door shut after them loudly without anyone else moving a muscle until several moments later. The teacher and the majority of the class ran over to the window, while the rest, which was only a select few, ran out the classroom door. They ran out of the school, only needing to follow Tamara's wild shouts. Tamara was kicking and flailing herself viciously while screaming at the top of her lungs. They all finally caught up, and saw the four kidnappers struggling to keep her under control. They got there, and a wooden door appeared out of nowhere, and it started to open slowly.

"They're taking her to Soul Society?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't just stand there! Help me!!" Tamara yelled at them. They all jumped, and then Tamara was starting to be dragged into the gate, still taking the complete effort of all four people to drag her.

"Let me go, you jackasses!" Suddenly Tamara's hands flung out to the edges of the closing door, shaking as she tried not to let go. Also, her ankle was in between them to prevent them from closing.

"HELP!" The angry cry went in vain as her shoe flew off her foot, and her hands were torn from the doors, along with two little chunks of the door as well.

As soon as they made it through the portal, Tamara surprisingly completely stopped kicking. She got onto her feet, and walked along with her kidnappers with no struggle. This sudden change in behavior alerted her four escorts, and they all had their hands on the swords at their hips. However, they weren't as cautious as the other people they passed by, who were dressed in the same exact outfit. They sensed Tamara's swirling anger, and all backed away as far as they could as they passed. Soon, the five reached their destination. The large doors swung open, and Tamara was brought before an old man whose eyes appeared to be closed. The four people who brought her here took a couple steps back from Tamara. Silence filled the room with Tamara and people she didn't know who had kidnapped her and brought her to this strange place.

"Can you explain to me why I'm here?" Tamara demanded abruptly, and a couple of the people in the room jumped. Tamara stared at the old man whose both hands remained glued on his stick-like thing. No answer came. Tamara's eye started to twitch as she waited, no patience left. To be more accurate, she had no patience to begin with. Still, all remained quiet. Tamara's hands fell from her hips to her side, clenched into fists. As Tamara opened her mouth to speak once again, another voice filled the room.

"Such things will be explained to you later," the voice calmly stated. Tamara turned, and shot the tall, poised, black haired man a glare that could freeze Hell over twice easily. The man battled her with his emotionless stare.

"Don't start with me, bastard. I want answers NOW!!" Tamara shouted the last part at the top of her lungs, and another, extremely large, wave of reiatsu burst. A couple of the strange people winced, and her four abductors all were on their knees and hands. Tamara didn't notice since she had turned her attention back on the old man once more. A few more moments passed again in silence, and Tamara's purple eyes narrowed even more."If you won't answer me, I'm leaving." Tamara declared, her anger beyond description at this point. In the next moment, Tamara had vanished, and a few people were shocked, others were just merely surprised. Suddenly, the old man spoke.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, go after her," he commanded. A white haired, green eyed boy, who had obviously stood out from the others who were in the line, blinked in surprise.

"M-me? Chase _her_?!" he stuttered.

"We **cannot** let her leave," came the response. Hitsugaya sighed, nodded, and left in an instant. It didn't take long to find Tamara, since she did stick out quite a bit, but keeping up with her, however, was a completely different story. She was fast for age and size; she was not to be underestimated, especially from the example of reiatsu she had shown not moments before. Finally, Tamara gave up running away, and suddenly stopped. Hitsugaya skidded to a stop, avoiding collision with the girl. Tamara whipped around, and gave Hitsugaya another Hell freezing glare.

"What the hell do **you** want?" Tamara spat.

"Hmph. I've been sent here to collect you," Hitsugaya replied, irritated.

"Oh, so they've sent a bounty hunter, Stalker Boy, did they?" Tamara asked, more than irritated. Hitsugaya's forehead pulsed.

"Stalker Boy?! I'm not a stalker or a child!" Hitsugaya cried. Tamara's face showed no change.

"So you say, but you still are a stalker," Tamara retorted.

"I AM NOT!"

"Whatever! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" A wave of reiatsu knocked Hitsugaya off his feet. Hitsugaya sat up, finally having lost his cool.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Hitsugaya yelled at Tamara.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tamara asked back sarcastically. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. Though, instead of screaming back words, he knocked Tamara unconscious, and started dragging her away....

Tamara finally woke, and there were sudden faces in hers. She sat up slowly, letting the faces in hers have a chance to back away before getting hurt. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to recount all that's happened, and that's when she realized that she was dressed in a white yukata and not in her school uniform. So much for the theory of dreaming. Tamara took a look around, and she only recognized three out of the six people there. One of them was the man who she blew up at with the black hair, and the other was whom she knew as "Stalker Boy". The third was in the room she was dragged into. The other three, however, were completely new faces. One had flaming red hair pulled up in a ponytail and had tattooed eyebrows, another was a woman who had breasts that looked like they were about to fall out of her kimono, and the last was shyly smiling at her and had black hair.

"So my wake up call is all of your faces?" she grumbled. Hitsugaya smacked her, and Tamara held her cheek.

"Don't be rude," he scolded.

"Pfft. I have every right to be rude to _you_, Stalker Boy," Tamara retorted. Hitsugaya's left eye twitched.

"Still calling me that, eh, girl?" he asked, trying to cool his temper. Tamara's flickered up and down Hitsugaya's body, appearing herself to be disgusted.

"What else do you think I would call you? I don't care how old you are, or how old you think you are, but you'll always be a boy to me."

"You aren't all that tall yourself," the woman commented.

"At least I actually look older than twelve."

"Grr. What was that?"

"You heard me, Stalker Boy."

"You want to be knocked out again?"

"Oooh, a challenge. I'd like to see you try!" Tamara smirked, and Hitsugaya's face got angrier.

"Calm down, Hitsugaya-taichou. You're job is to watch over her, not picking fights," the man with the long black hair and the funky clips reminded. Tamara averted her gaze to him, a dull look to it.

"Hmph. Again, I'm not liking the words that are coming out of your mouth, bastard," Tamara stated, her voice matching the dullness in her voice. The man narrowed his cold eyes, the other man Tamara somewhat recognized started at the man, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, and the other three looked positively shocked.

"You better watch the words that come out of your mouth, girl," he said, his voice dark and threatening. Tamara smirked.

"What? Are you gonna kill me? I already know you're capable of it, so why don't you do it? Speaking of killing, when, and IF, I go home, I'll have to murder my friends. At least _those_ ones." Tamara said, and then she got side-tracked, and started talking to herself. Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"Who are these "friends" of yours that you claim that you're going to kill?" Hitsugaya asked, and then grumbled, "It's amazing you even have friends in the first place." Tamara glared at the last part, but proceeded to answer.

"I don't know why I should tell you, but the friends I'm talking about are Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, and Ishida Uryu." Tamara said listing them immediately. They all looked surprised. Tamara raised an eyebrow. "I take it you know these people? Well, I totally understand Rukia, because I take it she's from here...where ever 'here' is. She's weird just like all of you, but only better. Plus she's totally into Ichigo, and it's totally obvious. I don't see what's wrong with them to be together, honestly. Oh well. It's their fault for not helping me when they **watched** me being abducted, and not telling me anything that's going on even though I'm obviously involved. Which reminds me, what am I doing here in the first place?" Her speech speed up as she went on, and soon she was talking too fast for them to understand or respond.

"Huh? Oh...um," the red haired man started, but Hitsugaya graciously cut him short.

"I don't think she deserves to be told for all the rude behavior she's been showing," Hitsugaya declared. Tamara's head snapped towards him, both of her eyes twitching.

"What did you say, brat?" she asked with forced calm, barely keeping her anger in check. The case was soon to be different.

"Did you just call me a brat?"

"Sure did, Stalker Boy!"

"Grr."

"What? All out of comebacks?"

"Shut up!"

"He he. I take that as a 'yes'."

"You need to learn how to be quiet."

"And you need to learn how to stalk people better, Stalker Boy. You're skills aren't that good. Tsk, tsk."

"Um, Taichou? Maybe you need to calm down-"

"Shut up, Matsumoto!"

"Shame on you, Stalker Boy, that's not how you should treat your subordinates!" Tamara scolded falsely.

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Oooh. Am I supposed to take that as a threat?"

"HAI!"

"Well, too bad for you," Tamara said smugly, and then stuck out her tongue. Hitsugaya was instantly on his feet, imaginary flames sprouting up high behind him.

"Why, you bitch!"

"Such a filthy mouth you have for a twelve-year-old! Besides, whoever said I was a dog? I at least don't have white hair and look like a child!" Hitsugaya couldn't respond, because it took all he had just to control himself and his flaring temper, and he was still visibly shaking. "Aw, is the little kid going to throw a tantrum?" Hitsugaya couldn't keep himself in check any longer, and he stepped forward, grabbed the front of Tamara's yukata towards him so he could get into her face.

"You better be grateful that we've been ordered not to kill you," he growled. Tamara just laughed. Everyone was weirded out by this, but Hitsugaya and the black haired man in the doorway didn't show it.

"Now, now, Hitsugaya. I already claimed fighting her first, so let go," the other man, who had spiky hair with bells at the tips, said calmly. Hitsugaya reluctantly let go of Tamara's yukata. Tamara let out a small, unnoticeable sigh.

"Fight her as soon as you can. Anything to shut her up," Hitsugaya said, still obviously annoyed. Tamara smirked.

"I'm sorry, I'll never shut up, so you'll just have to get over it," Tamara stated, and Hitsugaya spun around.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Shut up!"

"Then tell me who the hell you are, and what's going on!" Silence. It had seemed that the question had come out of nowhere. "If you really want me to shut up, just answer my questions." Hitsugaya sat back down on the wooden floor, his legs crossed, and letting out a very frustrated sigh.

"What do you know?" Hitsugaya asked, his hands on the sides of his knees that were sticking up, and closed his eyes. Tamara answered without hesitation.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Silence once again. "So let's start off with the question of where the hell am I."

"Soul Society."

"Which is what and where?" The question caused a couple of mouths to drop.

"It's basically where souls go after their bodies die."

"Oh. Okay, so why did you barge into my class, remove my soul, and drag me all the way here in the first place?" The red haired man took over.

"Soul Society, uh, thinks that you were becoming a threat."

"A threat?"

"Yeah, but you weren't doing it intentionally becoming one, so it's in debate."

"Of course it wasn't intentional, or we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?"

"Yeah."

"But this still doesn't give you the right to kidnap me in broad daylight!"

"You kept accidentally injuring one of us with your reiatsu, and we couldn't get much of a hold on it. Then they decided to bring you here so they can keep a closer eye on you, and possibly help you control your reiatsu outbursts until they can decide what to do with you."

"Oh, so I was abducted just to be babysat? Just so you lunatics can decide which way to kill me? A little pointless I say."

"Well-"

"Whatever. Next question, what are those annoying monsters that pop up every two seconds that run around in circles."

"No one told you about Hollows?"

"Nope, and my friends, who clearly know who they are, haven't told me a damn thing about them, which really annoyed me. Especially since that I've been seeing them practically since birth."

"Well, they're former human souls that turned into monsters for various reasons.""Lovely. Now I have a somewhat good idea of what's going on, but just who the hell are you people?!"

"Uh..." Tamara sighed.

"Whatever, tell me later if you want. I'm tired, and I want to sleep. So go away," Tamara said, yawned loudly, and laid back down. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep, and the others just stared at her.

"Renji," the black haired man said, referring to the red haired man. Renji nodded, stood up, and the two left the room, followed by the spiky haired man, and the shy black haired boy. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were left with the sleeping Tamara.

"Why did **I** have to get stuck with the misfortune of being this brat's babysitter?" Hitsugaya grumbled.

"I don't think she's really _that_ bad." Matsumoto stated.

"She is that bad."

"How do you know what's she really like? Dear, oh, dear. What am I going to do with you, Hitsugaya-taichou!?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto." Matsumoto giggled in response. She stood up, and left the room.

"Get back here!" Hitsugaya called after her.

"..."

"MATSUMOTO!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Story belongs to Eternity Crystal (AKA DemonAngelPrincess666)**

**Please review. =)**


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! I had permission from the author to post it!! The author is Eternity Crystal (on Quizilla it's DemonAngelPrincess666) Thank you for reading! **

________________________________________________________________________

The next time Tamara woke up, no one was in the room. Or, at least, she thought that no one was there. Tamara kicked her legs to the side, and stood up. Her hair was a mess, and her dark purple eyes had yet to fully open. As she yawned loudly, and then rubbed her eyes, she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned around, but there was nothing there.

"Looking for something?" a calm voice asked from behind her. She turned around once more to find none other than Hitsugaya Toshiro leaning against a wall. Tamara huffed.

"No, but is that any business of yours, Stalker Boy?" Tamara said bitterly. Hitsugaya growled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because that's not my name!"

"So what?"

"'So what'?! Is that any way to treat a taichou?"

"You aren't my taichou (neither is anyone else for that matter), so why should I have to address you that way?"

"To show respect!"

"Why would I show respect to a stalker who can't even stalk somebody well?"

"Bitch!"

"Come up with something new, please."

"Why-" a knock sounded on the door. The arguing pair turned their heads toward the door where Renji stood.

"Fighting again so early in the morning?" he asked, easily being able to tell what was going on. Tamara blew hair out of her face as Hitsugaya just glared at Renji. Renji was unfazed by this (mostly), and he walked inside.

"You, are you alright?" Renji asked Tamara. Both of her eyebrows raised.

"Wow, finally, someone here that actually has some manners. And yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Tamara answered. Hitsugaya's head snapped towards Tamara, and glared at her. Tamara didn't turn her head, but she knew this, so she just kept looking at Renji with her arms crossed in front of her chest. There was silence for a couple minutes.

"Well~, so now that I've been abducted to be watched over, what do I do now? Stay in this room until I rot?" Tamara said in a half false cheerful tone. The two guys just stared at her.

"..."

"I wouldn't mind," and Hitsugaya's head was met with a fist.

"Hmph. I wasn't talking to you, Stalker Boy. Seriously, what am I supposed to do now?" Tamara asked roughly, and set her purple eyes on Renji's.

"Well, you aren't necessarily restricted to this room, but you have to have Hitsugaya-taichou with you at all times."

"What?!" Tamara exclaimed, eyes widened, and arms falling to her sides. Hitsugaya mumbled something not understandable, snarling. Tamara blew her hair again, and quickly glanced/glared at Hitsugaya before facing Renji again. "What about going to the bathroom? Does he need to follow me there?" Both of the guys stared at her with weird looks, disgusted by the question.

"...No."

"'Kay, that's good. Fine. I'll put up with it for a little while. I'd do almost anything to get out of this room. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Abari Renji, Lieutenant (a.k.a Vice-captain; a.k.a Assistant captain) of the Sixth Division (or Squad or Company)."

"It's a pleasure, Renji-san. You don't mind if I call you that right?"

"Iie."

"Cool." Tamara said, letting out a breath. Silenced passed again; silence had been a frequent visitor when Tamara and Hitsugaya hadn't been fighting. Within a few minutes, Renji had left, and Hitsugaya was standing right outside the door as Tamara changed into a spare shihakusho (shinigami uniform) they had given her. She would stick out too much in her school uniform, and there would be a swarm of questions from the majority of the people who had no idea what was really going on. When Tamara finished dressing, she opened the door, and walked outside.

"Take me somewhere, Stalker Boy," Tamara told Hitsugaya.

"Don't give me orders!"

"Well, I can't go anywhere without you, and I don't know my way around, so you have to take me somewhere." Hitsugaya growled, admitting only to himself that Tamara had a valid point. A few minutes later, they were in Hitsugaya's office with Hitsugaya sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Tamara's eye twitched.

"Why are we in your office?" she asked, voice strained which made it obvious that she was attempting to keep her anger on a leash.

"Why? I need to catch up on paperwork, that's why," Hitsugaya answered irritated, not lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Why didn't you take it with you while you were watching me sleep, huh?"

"..."

"You obviously didn't make the wisest choice, did you?"

"I don't need you to lecture me!"

"Then who **do** you need to lecture you?"

"Nobody!!"

"But you said-"

"Taichou!" rang a familiar voice as the wooden door opened. There stood Matsumoto, blinking in surprise. "Ano, did I interrupt something?"

"Iie!" Tamara and Hitsugaya replied in unison, both of their voices matching in annoyance. Matsumoto shrugged, walked inside, and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Tamara, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you feeling alright?" she asked Tamara, appearing very friendly. Tamara smiled brightly, and Hitsugaya could have sworn there were sparkling flowers in the background.

"Another well-mannered person! This must be my lucky day! By the way, I don't think I've properly introduced myself!" Tamara stated, her tone sweet.

"I don't think I have either!" Matsumoto realized with a fake gasp, giggling afterward. The two both laughed for a moment.

"My name's Kanamari Tamara!" Tamara smiled widely, her pearly white teeth sparkling. Matsumoto mirrored the smile.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" they both exclaimed in unison, Tamara bowed, stood up, and then the two laughed. Hitsugaya, during this entire scene, was looking away with disgust clearly inscribed on his face. The two suddenly blinked, staring wide eyed at the Tenth Division captain.

"Aw! Is Hitsugaya-taichou jealous of our new-found friendship?" her voice filled with false sympathy. Hitsugaya's forehead pulsed.

"I am not jealous, and how could the two of you possibly have become friends so fast?!" Hitsugaya said calmly enough.

"Aw, is Stalker Boy feeling left out?" Tamara asked, her tone as if she was talking to a small infant, but her face showed snickering. Hitsugaya got angry once again, stopping his work.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled.

"No need to scream, Stalker Boy," Tamara said.

"Stop calling me Stalker Boy!"

"No." Tamara's answer was so blunt that both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were taken aback. Hitsugaya recovered instantly, and stood up from his chair, pushing it backwards as he did so.

"Stop being so immature!"

"You actually _retaliate_, which, therefore, makes you just as immature as me," Tamara retorted, leaning forward, and sticking her tongue out at Hitsugaya. His head pulsed once more, trying to keep himself under control. Matsumoto just stood there, watching the two argue back and forth once again until one of them ran out of comebacks.

"Tamara-chan, why don't we go head for some lunch?" Matsumoto offered, just a little nervous that when she broke the silence that the two would start bickering veraciously again. Tamara's face lit up as the suggestion was made, and threw her arms in the air above her head.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. Hitsugaya followed the two females several feet behind, only doing so because he was ordered to. _I didn't know that someone like __**her**__ could be so...bubbly._ He thought to himself miserably, knowing that there could be many things about her that would reveal themselves, and he wouldn't like it.

…

Meanwhile, Renji was working, and he suddenly realized something. "I forgot to tell them that she was supposed to pose as a new member of the Tenth Division since most people don't know what's going on. Oh well, they'll probably figure that out themselves eventually," Renji said aloud to himself, and then went back to work.


	4. Sakura Tree

**Disclaimer: I did NOT write this story. The true author is Eternity Crystal (On Quizilla: DemonAngelPrincess666) I've had permission to post the story. Thank you for reading!**

________________________________________________________________________

Tamara and Matsumoto continued to walk, talk, and laugh with Hitsugaya grumping behind them. While the two were laughing merrily, a low grumbling noise occurred. All movement stopped. Slowly, Tamara, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya all looked at Tamara's stomach, all with different expressions on their faces, of course.

"Why don't we get some food!" Matsumoto suggested, and Tamara agreed energetically. Hitsugaya groaned, and was ignored. Tamara awkwardly half-stepped inside a cafeteria-like area filled with many, many people she didn't know...and food.

"Uh...do all these people know about me?" Tamara asked, suddenly nervous. Matsumoto laughed boisterously.

"It's alright! We'll come up with something!" she said loudly and reassuringly, and Tamara already felt better. The two really stepped inside, and they were immediately met with stares. Hitsugaya shuffled passed them, forcing them to split apart. Tamara's eye twitched, and her face became overpowered with shadows. The vein on Tamara's right hand was clearly visible. Matsumoto laughed nervously, a sweat drop forming at the side of her head.

"Ha ha ha! Tamara-chan, clam down! There's no use arguing with Hitsugaya-taichou in front of all these people. They might get suspicious!" she said with the intention of, at least a little bit, calming Tamara down. It took some affect, but Tamara's eyes were still covered with angry shadows. Tamara's stomach growled again. Matsumoto laughed once more, and the two walked further into the room. The two got their food, sat down at a table, and Matsumoto began introducing a whole bunch of people to Tamara. The excuse Matsumoto ended up telling everyone was that Tamara was a brand-new member of the Tenth Division, and that her potential was so great (and that she was so smart) that she graduated very early. Hitsugaya contributed also, because he had to, even though he desperately wanted to expose her and have them all attack her, but, alas, he could a pleasant meal, Tamara walked out, Hitsugaya trailing behind her. Matsumoto had stayed behind to talk some more. Silence ensued, which was a dramatic contrast from where they had just left. Tamara didn't have a problem with the silence, but just the face that Hitsugaya was behind her annoyed her. Suddenly, Tamara stopped walking, and whipped around to face Hitsugaya.

"I guess you really do **try** to live up to the name I've given you," Tamara said angrily. Hitsugaya's green eyes narrowed.

"I am **not** a stalker!" Hitsugaya argued back.

"But trailing behind, watching every move I make is no different?!" Tamara screamed. Hitsugaya snorted, having nothing to say to that that was exactly on the topic.

"So what? I'm only doing this because I was ordered to!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and if I wasn't, I would have dumped you in someone else's care, or killed you."

"And we **both** would've been happier."

"Exactly."

"Huh. So you do have more than just looks, Stalker Boy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

_"I __mean_ that you look somewhat cute, but you personality is just **hideous**."

"What-?!"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll soon be rid of you when I die my horrible death," Tamara said with a sigh, turned around, and started walking again. Hitsugaya gave up on trying to argue with someone who's accepted the fact that she'll probably die a very early death. They went back into Hitsugaya's office where Hitsugaya continued doing paperwork while. Tamara just sat and stared up at the ceiling. They spent countless moments in silence in those positions.

"Why don't you go outside? You're doing nothing productive just sitting there, and it's annoying."

"Annoying? You're some sort of control freak aren't you? Plus, if I go outside, you would have to come with me, and there's nothing outside to do," Tamara complained. Hitsugaya glanced up from his work at Tamara.

"Well, sense does come out of your mouth occasionally."

"Occasionally? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about-"

"I know that much, but what do you mean by occasionally!?"

"It means just what it sounds like."

"You asshole."

"So now I'm an asshole?"

"Yes."

"You're just immature."

"Asshole."

"Immature."

"Asshole."

"Immature."

"Asshole!"

"Immature!"

"Immature asshole!" Tamara had just won the battle of name-calling, and she could tell by Hitsugaya's lack of immediate response. A sudden jerk on Tamara's left wrist pulled forward and sideways towards the door.

"Huh? What are you doing? Let me go!" Tamara tried yanking her hand free, but it didn't work. Hitsugaya remained silent. Tamara kept struggling, but Hitsugaya refused to let go. The people they passed, who've most likely been fed the cover-up, had interesting faces as they stood and stared. The two went outside, and Hitsugaya pulled his arm from behind him to in front of him, causing Tamara to stumble, and fall forward. Tamara's face lifted from the dirt, and she looked slowly up a sakura (cheery blossom) tree. She brought her hands right next to her head, and lifted herself to her feet.

Hitsugaya watched this with a look that asked what the heck Tamara was doing. He watched her stand up, and stare at the tree like she had never seen one in her entire life. Tamara's head lowered, and her hand traced along the bark of the tree. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Tamara slowly turned her head, and a sudden breeze picked up. Her long black hair all blew behind her back in the direction the wind blew. Her purple eyes spoke of mystery, another layer underneath her skin. Just standing there with the wind blowing, Tamara looked beautiful and seductive to Hitsugaya right then. Even when the wind died down, Tamara looked the same way until...

"_What_ are you looking at?" she exclaimed, turning all the way around. Hitsugaya's eyes dulled, thinking how stupid he was for, even for a split second, thinking that Tamara was beautiful.

"Nothing," he answered. Tamara's eyes narrowed suspiciously."I don't trust that answer."

"What do you mean you don't 'trust that answer'?!"

"I _mean_ that I believe that answer was the truth!" The two continued bickering until Tamara suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and gasped. Hitsugaya gave her a weird look that she ignored as she quickly turned around, and caught an unbloomed sakura.

"Aw! Poor little thing!" she cooed sympathetically.

"What the hell? You're talking to that sakura as if it was a real person!" Tamara turned her head, and glared.

"Do you think your **swords** are the only ones with 'souls'?! Every living thing has a soul, including plants. This poor little sakura was surrounded by others fully bloomed, while it hasn't even started, and then it died; if fell off the tree before it could even have the chance! It had been in so much pain when it fell, and now it's dead without even starting to bloom! I could hear its voice, its scream. I've heard these voices ever since I was little. Do you know how hard it was for a three-year-old girl to ignore the cries as she walked by?!

"Hollows were even more unbearable. Each time they screamed, I could hear so much pain, anger, and sorrow. At first I couldn't handle it, and almost got eaten several times. Eventually, I learned to cope, though I still had trouble. And every time an animal's habitat was destroyed, along with those destroyed plants, I could feel their agony and pain they felt before they withered. I must have been cursed or something. Do you still think I don't have any sanity because I'm helping one measly flower?

"Think about it: an inanimate object, a sword, has a soul. Have you ever considered how some of them hate being the soul of a **sword**? I hear their complaints. I hear all the swords' voices, and it's painful. Some of them are just asses, but that's not the point. Do you still think I shouldn't talk to a flower as though it wasn't human?" The last question revealed a previously unknown pain, and Tamara's eyes also helped reflect it. Her entire appearance screamed sad, her eyes staring straight into Hitsugaya's. After this speech, and looking at Tamara, Hitsugaya had absolutely nothing to say in response; he was speechless.

Tamara turned her back on him, as she held the bloom up at the tree. A little startled herself, Tamara watched the bloom sew itself back on the tree. Tamara stood on her toes as she touched it, and the bud suddenly bloomed, seeming to be the most beautiful sakura on the entire tree. Tamara smiled to herself, while Hitsugaya just stood there, frozen in shock. Silence passed between them.

"Oi!" called a familiar voice, and Hitsugaya and Tamara both turned to see Renji walking towards them. "The others thought it best to get your powers under control so there'll be less of a risk of you being exposed. I'm here to collect and train you." It took a couple of moments for the both of them to register what Renji just said. Tamara's face lit up."Hai!" she exclaimed excitedly, and immediately followed Renji willingly, leaving Hitsugaya alone at the sakura tree. He stared at it for a second, and then sighed, closing his eyes. He knew right then that there was more to Tamara than her extremely obnoxious temper.

Later that evening, Tamara was practically skipping down the halls after her training session with Renji. She was loud and energetic for just being through what must've been Hell. Tamara greeted all of her friends that she passed down in the hall, and into her room. She spun around a couple times before falling onto her mattress. She let out a sigh as she laid there as she stared at the ceiling. Her first day had been exhausted, but mostly pleasant. Her only problem was that Hitsugaya. She immediately rid of that thought as she got up to change. She slipped into bed, and fell asleep.

Several days passed by, but they were undistinguishable. Tamara spent most of her time with Matsumoto and Renji, and at all costs avoided Hitsugaya in any possible way. Whenever she couldn't, they, of course, would end up screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. The intensity of each argument seemed to keep increasing, and pretty soon every shinigami voted that their mouths should be taped shut, and so it was set into effect. That, of course, was when the two were alone, and nobody else was with them. That didn't stop them, however, since they argued with noises, seemingly to know what the other was saying.

One day, Matusmoto and Renji were walking behind them, watching one of their arguments through their taped mouths. They had no idea what they were saying, but all the hand signs and body language brought them much laughter. Tamara and Hitsugaya were both too busy trying to scream at each other to notice. In the middle of this, Tamara spotted something in the corner of her eye again, and she turned around. Nothing there again. She shrugged it off, and continued walking down the hall screaming through tape.

"Oi! Tamara-chan! C'mere a second," Matsumoto called out. Tamara stopped, and then walked over to Matsumoto. She grabbed the piece of tape over her mouth, and tore it off.

"Ow."

"There, there. The pain will go away. Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you usually aware of your surroundings when you're arguing with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason! You can go back to arguing now," Matsumoto said hastily, stuck the tape back on Tamara's mouth, and shoved her in the direction of Hitsugaya, who was standing there with an impatient look on his face. Tamara reluctantly walked over to him.

"What was that about?" Renji asked. Matsumoto looked at Renji, and then a devilish smirk played across her face. Renji looked at her confused, and a little bit scared.

________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! Please review. =)**


	5. Hot Springs

**Disclaimer: I did NOT write this story! The true author is Eternity Crystal (and on Quizilla it's: DemonAngelPrincess666) I've had permission to post the story here.**

________________________________________________________________________

A while later Matsumoto extended an invitation to Tamara to join her at a nearby hot spring. The two soaked, and had a pleasant conversation until they got to the point of momentary silence. Then Matsumoto asked a question she had had in her mind for a while.

"Hitsugaya-taichou told me a couple things that happened at that sakura tree the other day." Tamara's eyes widened. "My question is that have your parent's known?" Tamara smiled, though her entire face had a hint of darkness.

"I tried to tell them once, but they put me in a mental hospital for a couple months. After that, I never mentioned it again, fearing that I would be sent there for the rest of my life." Tamara answered with a forced light tone. Matsumoto stared at Tamara with a serious face.

"That's horrible!" was Matsumoto's reaction. Tamara laughed.

"It wasn't so bad, but things looked better when I met Ichigo."

"How did you meet Ichigo?" Tamara looked smug as she leaned back against a large rock. Her smirk was spread from ear to ear.

"Heh. How did I meet him? I'll never forget that moment. I had just been released from that mental hospital, and I was walking next to my displeased father. I had seen, as it turns out, a shinigami performing a konso. I had been distracted by it, and when I finally looked away, I had lost my father in a sea of people in which I was in the middle of. I was just a little five-year-old girl standing by myself in on the sidewalk in the middle of a bunch of strangers. Then, suddenly, when the crowd had thinned a little, a small orange haired boy, dragging his mother behind by the hand, made his way over to me. Apparently, he had noticed the soul right before the shinigami had shown up and performed the konso, which I found out much later, and he asked me if I was lost. I told him that I was, and then his mother offered to help me find my father. I gladly accepted the offer, and then I eventually found my way home where my father scolded me with a leather belt. Don't get me wrong, he didn't abuse me or anything like that, but when I did something really bad, I would get hit with a belt. I mean, I was just that I had barely gotten out of the mental hospital, and I got distracted by one of the reasons that put me in the hospital in the first place, and then got separated from him. How else was he supposed to react? Anyway, back to Ichigo. I had found him again, a few days later, and thanked him for helping me. Then later it was revealed that he could see spirits too, and I felt a deeper connection to him. Letting you know now, I was never in love with him, nor will I ever, but was just a really good friend that had the same 'gift' that I had. Yeah, that's how I met him, and I'll never forget." At the end, Tamara had a serene smile on her face. In truth, there was very little Matsumoto could say.

"Wow," was what she settled with in the end.

"You want to know something else, Matsumoto-san?"

"Hm?"

"Renji-san reminds me a lot of Ichigo. Their personalities are so similar that I bet that they would end up fighting a lot." Tamara and Matsumoto laughed. Tamara didn't know that Ichigo and Renji already know each other, but Matsumoto chose not to enlighten Tamara. After a while of more neutral conversation, they got out, and wrapped themselves in towels as they headed towards the changing room. (It was placed at an odd place from the actual hot spring, so they had to walk quite a ways.) On the way there, the two both spotted familiar spiky white hair and dull sea-green eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed, surprised, without thinking. Hitsugaya turned his head towards the two girls. Hitsugaya's and Tamara's eyes widened, and Tamara blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"You..." she said, bringing Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's strict attention upon herself. Her entire body was shaking. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. A couple minutes later, Hitsugaya had a lump on his head and several bruises while Tamara was being physically restrained by Matsumoto.

"How dare you violate our privacy in such a way! You really are a stalker! I'll get you, Stalker-chan!"

"Stalker-chan?!" Hitsugaya yelled, suddenly making an instant recovery.

"Yeah! You also told people what happened at the sakura tree to other people!"

"That was supposed to be secret?" Tamara momentarily stopped struggling, her mouth open, her entire appearance showing her shock.

"Why, you bastard!" she screamed even louder, struggling more than ever, having a dire need to kill Hitsugaya. "I'm not telling you anything anymore!"

"C'mon, Tamara-chan! We should get dressed." Matsumoto urged. Tamara forced her body to obey, shooting Hitsugaya a dirty glare before leaving.

"So how are your training sessions with Renji going?" Matsumoto asked casually as they finished dressing, wanting to get what just happened out of Tamara's mind.

"Pretty well, in my opinion. I find it particularly fun even though it's difficult. That's to be expected, though," Tamara answered lightly, appearing to have regained a cheerful mood. Though, Matsumoto was convinced that she was still hung up by the "incident". Matsumoto and Tamara walked behind the angered Hitsugaya, talking and laughing. A few more weeks passed like this (except the part where Tamara got her revenge on Hitsugaya), and Tamara all but forgot about her home in the Living world. During those few weeks, Tamara gained more and more trust with the shinigami, and was allowed more and more freedom. The ferocity of the fighting between her and Hitsugaya seemed to soften a bit. The two no longer needed tape over their mouths, though they still fought more than frequently.

"Hey, Stalker-chan!" Tamara greeted loudly as she saw Hitsugaya walk down the hall. He gave Tamara a sideways glare.

"What?" he said angrily.

"Sheesh! Can't take a simple greeting from me, can you?"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't!"

"Whatever," Hitsugaya said, and then walked off. Tamara raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to the conversation she was having with someone else.

When Tamara's training session with Renji ended, it seemed Renji was more exhausted than Tamara. Suddenly, Tamara's whole body felt completely cold, and she was no longer drenched in sweat. Renji watched this in confusion and awe. Tamara giggled.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I took the water in the air, froze it, and then melted it all in a millisecond, and then I washed my entire body with it, and then dried myself off within the next millisecond. Pretty cool, huh?" Renji just stared at Tamara. She giggled once more, and then Renji was clean as well. "Be grateful! I don't do this for other people very often!" Then the two went inside. While the two were talking and walking down the hall, Tamara brought up and old subject.

"Hey, Renji-san? Have they made a decision yet?"

"Make what decision?"

"What they're going to do with me? I mean, I can't stay here for the rest of my life!"

"No, they haven't."

"Graah! What's taking them so long!?"

"Some people apparently are changing their minds about killing you."

"Why's that?"

"Maybe it's because they're getting to know you, and watching your progress, so they're having second thoughts."

"Hmm. Well, I don't exactly mind living, but they need to hurry!"

"Why should they hurry?"

"Psh, like I'd tell you!"

"Wha-?!"

"I'm just joking. I don't know myself, but something is definitely happening." Silence followed a couple moments after that statement, then they went back to light conversation.

Elsewhere, Hitsugaya was in his office, doing more paperwork, and Matsumoto was sleeping on the couch. Everything was silent except for the shuffling of papers, and the sound of a moving pen on paper. However, there were other things on Hitsugaya's mind than paperwork. He glanced at the couch, and got angry.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled. Matsumoto's eyes shot open, and quickly sat up.

"Nani!?" she exclaimed, and then her gaze rested upon Hitsugaya's scowl.

"Matsumoto, go and bring Kanamari here. I need to talk to her."

"About what?" she asked suspiciously with a sly smirk on her face. Hitsugaya noticed this, and his eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your business. Now go!" Hitsugaya ordered, and Matsumoto quickly left the room. A few minutes later, Tamara entered the room, and stood in front of the desk Hitsugaya was working at. Hitsugaya put his work aside, and looked up at Tamara with his usual serious face.

"Look-" He was cut off as an alert sounded.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tamara asked. Hitsugaya hesitated, not exactly sure himself. Suddenly, the two felt two strong reiatsus.

"Those...those reiatsus are...!" Tamara and Hitsugaya exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other with disturbed faces, and then ran out of Hitsugaya's office. They ran out of the building to see two familiar people walk towards them.

"O-Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?" Tamara whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! =)**


	6. Parents

**Disclaimer: This is NOT my story, I'm just posting it here on FanFiction. (With permission of course!) The true author is Eternity Crystal (And on Quizilla the account is DemonAngelPrincess666)**

________________________________________________________________________

"O-Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?" Tamara whispered, extremely nervous seeing her parents walk towards her with very angry expressions, besides the fact that they were in Soul Society.

"Nani?!" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Tamara with a dumbfounded look on his face. Tamara didn't hear nor notice; her entire body was shaking, her eyes showed pure horror. Each of her parents grabbed one of Tamara's arms, and started dragging her away.

"What the hell are you doing with these _shinigami_?!" her father said, emphasizing the word shinigami like it was something disgusting.

"What are you talking about? They kidnapped me!" Tamara replied.

"Don't make excuses, Tamara," her mother said.

"I'm not making excuses! Why are you two here? How do you know about shinigami? If you did from the beginning, why did you send me to a mental hospital?" Tamara asked a bunch of questions, confused as to what the deal was with her parents and what was going on. Her parents suddenly stopped walking, causing Tamara to stop as well. Right then Matsumoto and Renji rushed to the scene. Tamara was back handed by her father. Matsumoto gasped, and Renji's eyes went wide.

"Don't you realize how much trouble you're in Tamara? Think of all the rumors that are going around!" her father asked angrily. Tamara's head didn't move from its position, it had been forced to the side from the impact of the slap. At this point, Hitsugaya stepped in.

"Kanamari Fujiwara-san, it was us who brought her here. She was becoming a threat, so we brought her here so we could watch her closely while we decided what to do with her. She needs to stay here since that decision has not yet been made. Now please leave," he said calmly. Fujiwara recoiled from Hitsugaya as he stepped between him and his daughter.

"Hitsugaya! How could that girl possibly be a threat to the great Soul Society? I'm the one you should watch out for. Let's go, dear. Tamara, we'll come back for you, and when we do, you'll be in BIG trouble," her father said, and used a mocking tone when he spoke of Soul Society. Tamara's mother hesitated before turning around, giving Hitsugaya a dirty look, and her long hair barely brushed against Hitsugaya's forehead as she whipped around. Where her hair had touched him, a large cut formed, and blood trickled down Hitsugaya's face. Tamara stared at Hitsugaya's face, feeling extremely sorry.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto called out, and she walked over to the two, Renji following close behind. Hitsugaya started talking with Matsumoto as Tamara stared at the ground upset. She glanced up at Hitsugaya, and noticed the blood. Her head rose, and she took in a breath, upset that this happened to him.

"Stalker-chan! Let me help you, you're hurt," Tamara offered, her voice filled with what sounded like desperation. Hitsugaya looked at her, and bluntly refused.

"Why not? It was my fault!" Tamara asked, her voice taking on the emotion in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault!" Hitsugaya told her.

"Yes it was! Please, just let me help you!"

"No. It's just a little cut." Hitsugaya turned his back on her, and he started walking away. This made Tamara feel worse.

"Please!" Tamara begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Damn it, just let me help, Toshiro!!" Tamara screamed as loud as she could, very frustrated and desperate to get him to let her help. All movement froze; Matsumoto, Renji, and Tamara held their breath in fear of what Hitsugaya's reaction would be. A couple of extremely tense minutes passed, and Hitsugaya turned around."Fine." Hitsugaya gave in, and Tamara let out a sigh of relief, and walked forward to attend to his cut. Silence passed as Tamara sat in front of Hitsugaya tending his cut on the wooden floor of his office. Once she was finished, they sat in even more silence.

"So how do you know my parents?" Tamara asked, her voice small. Hitsugaya hesitated before answering.

"They used to be shinigami themselves." Hitsugaya didn't go into details, knowing well that the subject was uncomfortable for both of them.

"Ah," was Tamara's response. Heavy silence pressed down on them once more. Then, out of nowhere, the sound of water dropping onto the ground was heard. Hitsugaya turned his head to see that Tamara was crying! For the first time ever, Hitsugaya was seeing Tamara cry.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault that you got hurt!"

"You're still going on about that?"

"If I had stood up to my parents, this wouldn't have happened!"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" A shocking thing then happened; Hitsugaya pulled Tamara's body forward towards him into a hug. She was too shocked by this to say a word.

"Ugh. I didn't know you could be such a crybaby! Just cry until you feel better, but it wasn't your fault. It was your parents'." Hitsugaya said, comforting Tamara in his own way. Tears pushed their way up, and she clung to Hitsugaya's shihakusho. She cried into it, and Hitsugaya just sat there with a hand resting on Tamara's head. Matsumoto had seen and heard everything up to his point, and she stayed until the two broke from the hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ah…so sweet! Thank you for reading. Please review. =)**


	7. A Note

**Disclaimer: I did NOT write this story. The true author (Eternity Crystal/DemonAngelPrincess666) has allowed me to post the story on FanFiction. Thank you!**

* * *

A couple days passed, and during that time, Tamara and Hitsugaya hadn't said a word to each other. Everyone noted this as unusual, which it was indeed. As Tamara stood in the hall, after those two days had past, Kuchiki Byakuya walked by, and Tamara smiled and greeted him as he passed her.

"Hey, Bastard!" All the shinigami around her all thought: _how can she call Kuchiki-taichou a bastard, and get away with it?!_ Byakuya, however, barely acknowledged it before walking away. Coming from the other direction towards Tamara was none other than Hitsugaya. Tamara smiled, and at Hitsugaya:

"Oi! Stalker-chan!" _More importantly, why does she call Hitsugaya-taichou 'Stalker-chan'?!_ The shinigami thought in unison again.

"What do you want now, Kanamari?"

"I just wanted to say hello! Is that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Ha ha ha!"

"I'm not joking."

"I know. You probably couldn't make a joke even if your life depended on it!"

"Nani?"

"It's true!" The two were walking down the hall while having that entire conversation, and soon they were out of sight. The two ended up at that particular sakura tree they had been on the first day they really spent together. Tamara looked up, and let out a longing sigh.

"Why are you sighing?" Hitsugaya asked. Tamara glanced over her shoulder, and then stared back up the tree.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, but Hitsugaya had a feeling that she was lying. Awkward silence fell.

"You know, Stalker-chan, I feel at home here. More so than I have ever felt back in the living world."

"So?"

"So~, I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"To thank you for giving me a real home."

"Why are you thanking _me_?"

"Well, it's not only you."

"Okay, that makes me feel better." Tamara laughed. Elsewhere, both Renji and Matsumoto both looked at each other, and then at Hitsugaya and Tamara. Later that evening, after the daily training session, Renji confronted Tamara about the scene from a couple days ago.

"So, Tamara, I've heard that Hitsugaya-taichou hugged you? ' Renji said very casually. Tamara froze in place. Then she was suddenly in Renji's face with a possessed look on hers.

"I was...upset....and he...comforted me. If you tell anyone about it, I'll make sure NO ONE will be ever to look at you the same way again! Understand, Tattoo-kun?" Tamara threatened, her voice deeper than usual, and much more dangerous.

"H-hai!" Renji was so scared by Tamara and her threat that he couldn't get angry at the nickname she had just given him. Tamara let go of Renji, and then walked inside. As she was walking down the hall, a single piece of paper fluttered onto the floor. Tamara bent over picked it up, and stood up. She looked at it, not reading it at all, folded it up, and then stuck it in her shihakusho. Tamara continued walking. She knocked on Hitsugaya's door, but there was no reply. She opened the door, but no one was there. She stepped into Hitsugaya's office, removed the piece of paper from her shihakusho, and set it on his desk. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Later, Hitsugaya walked into his office, and noticed the folded paper on his desk. He went over to it, and picked it up. He unfolded it, and scanned through it. Then he read it a second time, only slower. Hitsugaya cursed under his breath, and hid the paper, wanting no one else to read it, especially Tamara. The thing was, who was it that put it on his desk? Did they read it? Throughout the day, Hitsugaya asked many people if they put something on his desk. Everyone said no or just shook his head.

"Matsumoto, did you put something on my desk?"

"No. Why?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's nothing." Tamara overheard, and turned around.

"Oh, are you talking about the folded piece of paper? I put it there," Tamara told them, sounding as if it should have been obvious. Hitsugaya looked at her with wide eyes. Tamara was the last person Hitsugaya would have thought of to put that paper on his desk.

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay."

"....Wow. I think that this is the first conversation you two have had that didn't end up in an argument!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Matsumoto?"

"Exactly what id sounds like, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Matsumoto..."

"Hey, calm down, Stalker-chan!"

"Hmph. Why should I?"

"C'mon! Don't be rude to Matsumoto-san!"

"Whatever," and Hitsugaya walked away. Tamara stood there with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Honestly, he doesn't give you enough respect. Right, Matsumoto-san?" When Tamara turned to face Matsumoto, she realized that Matsumoto wasn't there.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

Matsumoto had walked after her captain, and she continued to follow him in silence until she was far enough away. She walked in front of Hitsugaya, forcing him to stop walking. Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto, while Matsumoto stared back into those glaring green eyes.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Do you still hate Tamara-chan?" Matsumoto answered bluntly.

"Nani?"

"Do you still hate her?" Matsumoto repeated slowly.

"Iie."

"Then you like her?"

"I didn't say that. I don't hate her, but I don't like her." Then Hitsugaya walked off. Matsumoto thought of Hitsugaya's response, and then a plan began to formulate in her mind. While all of that was going on, Renji had cornered Tamara.

"Oi! Tamara! I gotta ask you something."

"Okay..." Tamara said slowly.

"Do you hate Hitsugaya-taichou?" Tamara didn't answer right away due to surprise of Renji's bluntness.

"I don't anymore, but I don't like him if that's what you're getting at."

"Okay. Later," Renji said, and then disappeared. Tamara had a feeling that something, if not something very suspicious, was going on.

…

In the living world, a month and a half had rolled by since Tamara "fell into a coma". For the few who had some idea what was going on, it would be since she was kidnapped to Soul Society, and they were concerned. Concerned for both Tamara and the residing shinigami, Tamara for obvious reasons, and then shinigami for bringing upon themselves Tamara's wrath. School passed slowly like it had for the past month and a half. After school, Ichigo and Rukia brought this subject up that had been left alone for weeks.

"So what do you think they're doing to Tamara over there?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stood there with her eyebrows furrowed, thinking hard.

"I don't know. She most likely is in a holding cell, if they haven't decided to kill her for whatever reason."

"Are you implying that she could be dead?" Uryu asked, walking into the conversation.

"We don't know for sure, and we also don't know why they took her in the first place," Rukia answered.

"Well, if she's still alive, possibly awaiting death, it doesn't really matter. She's a really good, old friend of mind, and I'm not going to let her die!" Ichigo declared, fierce determination burning in his brown eyes like a fire.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Another chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review. =)**


	8. Understand

**Disclaimer: I did NOT write this story, I had permission from the author to post it here on this site. Her account is DemonAngelPrincess666 (for Quiziila) and here on FanFiction it's: Eternity Crystal**

* * *

Back in Soul Society, Tamara was sitting up in the sakura tree. She listened intently to their voices with a gentle smile on her face. That was the position Hitsugaya found her in when he walked into the scene. Again, this was a moment where Hitsugaya saw Tamara's outward and inward beauty. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind once more. Tamara looked from the sakura in the tree, and looked at Hitsugaya, just noticing him.

"Hey, Stalker-chan!"

"...Hi."

"What're you doing out here?"

"Me? What're _you_ doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting in the tree!"

"Why?"

"Why? 'Cause it's fun!" Hitsugaya had nothing else to say to that simple answer, and just stared at the smiling Tamara. Tamara stopped smiling as her face became serious. Hitsugaya knew what had made Tamara to become so serious. They had come back, and it had only been about a week and a half. Tamara jumped out of the tree, and placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpaku-to. Wait, zanpaku-to? In the past couple of days Hitsugaya and Tamara hadn't made any contact, she had gained her own zanpaku-to. This was the first time Hitsugaya had seen, much less heard of, it. He walked up to Tamara, and her hand slid off the hilt, seeming to know what Hitsugaya was about to say. Tamara used shunpo to leave the area. Hitsugaya, surprised, followed seconds after.

Tamara's parents had returned, just like they said they would. Tamara walked straight up to them, and the few people there just stood there, watching. Tamara and her parents stared at each other for a few moments. Then Kanamari Fujiwara spotted Tamara's zanpaku-to at Tamara's hip. Fury immediately rose in his eyes, and Tamara's mother continued to stare sternly at Tamara.

"Look, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, I can't go home yet. They _still_ haven't made a decision yet, so please just wait at home."

"And wait for these morons to kill you? I think not," her mother stated. Tamara's eyes narrowed.

"Who says there going to kill me?"

"Why else would they bring you here? All they're trying to decide on is the method."

"Okaa-sama, they're not all that bad!"

"**Shut up**!" Fujiwara roared. The mother and daughter turned to look at him. "Your mother is right. Look at yourself, Tamara! You're turning into one of _them_," he spat. Tamara kept a straight face, even though the last statement really insulted her.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what's that at your hip?"

"What's it to you?"

"Don't talk to me that way, girl!" Fujiwara attempted to slap Tamara, but she caught his hand. He was surprised, and so was Hitsugaya.

"It's not nice to hit your own child, Otou-sama," Tamara said, and the next thing she knew, she had a hand on her throat.

"Life isn't nice. What's wrong with a little discipline?"

"Nothing, but choking her is a little extreme," Hitsugaya said since Tamara couldn't respond with the lack of oxygen. Fujiwara and Tamara looked at him with wide eyes, however, the emotion in those eyes were different. Tamara's father dropped her, and he turned towards Hitsugaya. Tamara gasped, a rush of oxygen entering, and she proceeded to watch what was going on from her slumped position on the ground.

"You can't order me around anymore. She's my daughter, and it's my responsibility to raise her. You don't have any say in it."

"As of late, she's a member of my division, so I have to protect her, even from you if necessary," Hitsugaya countered. Fujiwara growled as he realized an important fact that had not been stated in words, but in Hitsugaya's posture, eyes, and voice. Fujiwara bent over.

"Take excellent care of my daughter while she's here. You don't, and there will be a worse threat for you to worry about," he threatened in a low whisper so no one else but Hitsugaya could hear. Fujiwara and his wife left once again. Tamara rubbed her throat as she stood back up on her feet. Hitsugaya turned to look at Tamara, and their eyes met before Tamara turned her head away, tearing her gaze away from his. She walked off, and the others just stared as Hitsugaya walked after her.

"Kanamari!" he called. Tamara kept walking, not responding at all.

"Kanamari!" No response again.

"Tamara!" he finally screamed. Tamara stopped walking, finally, and turned around. Her eyes reflected sadness and anger, anger being the dominant emotion.

"What?!" she screamed, frustration apparent in her voice. Hitsugaya hesitated.

"What are you so upset about?"

"You interfered again!"

"Did you _want_ to die?!"

"It doesn't matter who kills me, but that's not the point! The point is that I need to stand up to my parents by myself. If you keep helping me, my parents will think I'm just hiding behind you!" Once again, Tamara had a valid point, however, Hitsugaya wasn't about to back down.

"If you get killed, then you won't be able to stand up to him again!"

"This isn't your problem! Stop trying to protect me!"

"It's my job!"

"It's not when it comes to my parents!"

"Yes, it is, especially when it comes to your parents!"

"It's none of your business, so just BACK OFF!" It had been a while since Tamara had been this angry, and Hitsugaya was speechless. Tamara turned around, and started walking again, her thoughts whirling around in her mind. _You don't get it! I just don't want to get you involved in my business that's not necessary for you to get into. I just...just don't want you to get hurt over something so trivial._ Hitsugaya turned his back on her, and began walking to his office. There he sat, frustrated, working on his paperwork again. Matsumoto came in quietly, closing the door behind her in the same manner.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, did you argue with Tamara-chan again?" she asked softly.

"...Hai."

"I figured. She does have a good reason to yell at you."

"Hmph."

"However, her intentions might be different than what she says they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important." Before Hitsugaya could ask again, Matsumoto left his office. Meanwhile, Tamara was in her room, hugging one knee to her chest while the other lay flat. That's when Matsumoto entered. She walked in, and sat down right next to Tamara, who's chin just migrated to the top of her knee. Tamara let out a sigh.

"Is something the matter?" Matsumoto asked. Tamara let out another sigh.

"It's just Stalker-chan. He just doesn't get it, despite how smart he is. Sometimes I wish he could just understand."

"That's all?" Matsumoto asked, restraining a laugh.

"Is it really that funny?"

"Iie...hai, but what I really think is that for Hitsugaya-taichou to really understand you is that _you_ have to try and understand _him_ and the situation he's in. If you truly want to be understood, understand what he goes through and the maybe you'll realize that he's also wanting your understanding. When two people want to be understood by one another, they both have to make an effort to understand the other, or else it won't work. We can't be selfish without working for it. Do you understand now?"

"Hai," Tamara said, giggling. "Arigato gozaimasu, Matsumoto-san!" Tamara hugged Matsumoto, and a few seconds later, Matsumoto hugged Tamara back.

* * *

Thank you for reading! **PLEASE** review! More reviews= more chapters!! =D


	9. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT write this story. It was written by Eternity Crystal, whom I had permission from to post this awesome story. Enjoy~~**

________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, the next day, Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk, working yet again, when Tamara entered. He raised an eyebrow as she meekly walked into the room. She walked up to him, obviously nervous. Tamara fidgeted in silence for a few minutes before she found her voice.

"G-gomen nasai, Stalker-chan. I-I was a bit harsh to you yesterday, and I f-felt that I s-should a-a-apologize to you," Tamara stuttered quietly. Hitsugaya was too shocked to respond; Tamara was actually _apologizing_ to him. When Tamara realized Hitsugaya wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, she turned around to start walking away. Hitsugaya then spoke up.

"Kanamari, wait!" Tamara stopped, and turned around. Her face showed patience, and, what look like, a little bit of hope.

"I understand why you got upset, so it wasn't entirely your fault." Tamara only smiled at him sadly, and then walked out the door. Far from Hitsugaya's office, and walking down the hall, Tamara ran into Renji.

"Oh, hey, Tattoo-kun!" she called out. Renji twitched.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tamara laughed at Renji's response.

"Whatever. By the way, what day is tomorrow?"

"November sixth. Why?" For a moment, Tamara's face held no emotion, but she quickly covered it up.

"Oh, just keeping track of how long I've been in Soul Society!" Her cheerful voice coated all those horrible, unwanted emotions that she felt that otherwise might have been there instead. Renji noticed this as he watched Tamara walk away from him. Tamara's stomach already felt walked down the hall with a tremendous migraine, carrying a stack of papers. She walked into a room, set the papers down on the desk, and leaned over it. Tamara breathed in deeply as a wave of dizziness overcame her. A few minutes later, feeling a little bit better, Tamara stood up straight, and walked down the hall. Renji, during the training session that day, noticed that something was wrong with Tamara since her concentration was slipping, and she was already panting.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked as he saw Tamara sway on her feet only about ten minutes in.

"H-hai," Tamara stuttered in reply.

"You don't look like it."

"So why do you ask?"

"It's the polite thing to do." Tamara had doubts about that answer. Suddenly, Tamara began to fall forward, but Renji caught her right before she met the ground. Tamara stood up; Renji was wary of letting go, afraid of Tamara trying to collapse again.

"That proves you're _not_ well," Renji stated simply. Tamara rolled her eyes. Nothing more was said when Tamara left. Tamara walked past everybody as she made her way to her favorite part in Soul Society, the sakura 's hand touched the trunk, and a sudden flow of memories flashed across her vision. A gentle smile in front of falling sakura petals, dark brown hair, a scream, vases smashed on the carpet floor, a blood covered wall, and a lump in the corner.

Tamara, with a gasp, quickly removed her hand. She turned her head away from the tree, and began to walk away. She declared silently that it was best that she avoided the tree for a while. Shouts from the sakura begged her to stay. Tamara looked at them over her shoulder with a sad smile, and then walked felt another dizzy spell, and someone caught her as she started falling over again, prevent her from crashing into the ground face first. Tamara thanked whoever it was, and walked away without seeing who it was who helped her. Kuchiki Byakuya watched her walk away.

As evening came around, Tamara didn't show for dinner like she usually did. Matsumoto was searching for her while Renji just sighed. Matsumoto turned to Renji.

"What? Do you know something I don't?" Matsumoto asked. Renji let out another sigh.

"Hai. She almost collapsed during her training today."

"Collapsed... Tsk, tsk. I think you're working too hard!"

"Nani?! Usually, _I'm_ the one who's on the verge of collapse, not her."

"Hm. She might be at the sakura tree," Matsumoto said to herself, and then left with Renji following behind her. When they got to the sakura tree, they saw that Tamara wasn't there.

"Do you know anywhere else she might be?" Renji paused, contemplating.

"Arguing with Hitsugaya-taichou?" The two went off searching for Hitsugaya, hoping that Tamara would be there as well. They walked into Hitsugaya's office, and only found Hitsugaya working at his desk.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto called from the doorway. He looked up at her and Renji.

"Hai?"

"Have you seen Tamara-chan?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not since she apologized to me this morning. Why?" he replied. Matsumoto and Renji looked at each other, and then at Hitsugaya.

"We can't find her anywhere," Renji answered. Hitsugaya looked at Renji, then Matsumoto, and then back to Renji.

"...Have you tried her room?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Iie."

"Then you might want to try there," Hitsugaya suggested, and the two lieutenants left. The two slid the door to Tamara's room open, and stepped inside.

Tamara wasn't there either. Where was she?

_________________________

(Continued)

Earlier in the day, in the living world, as the gate to Soul Society was about to be opened, something clicked in Ichigo's mind. Everyone noticed this, and turned to stare at him. He continued to think, wondering if he was just being paranoid.

"What's the date today?" he asked abruptly, making everyone jump.

"November fifth," Uryu replied slowly. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, realizing that he was right.

"We have to postpone this," Ichigo declared.

"What? Why?" Rukia asked.

"If we don't rescue her now, she could be killed!"

"If we _do_ rescue her now, who knows what might happen to us? We also could be killed!"

"Killed? We faced the same kind of thing when we went to rescue Rukia!" Uryu pointed out.

"I'm not meaning killed by the shinigami; they might even get killed themselves!" Everyone was shocked by that statement.

"What do you mean even the shinigami might get killed?" Orihime asked.

"And what does the date have to do with any of this?" Rukia interjected. They all stared at Ichigo since he clearly knew something that they didn't.

"Have none of you noticed that Tamara always disappears for a week each year around the same time? Well, if she went to school during that time, she wouldn't make it, and things would happen to the others. Let's just hope that nothing happens to her, and Soul Society will take care of her over the next few days. If she's still alive by the end of the next few days, _then_ we'll go and rescue her. This would be a benefit for both Tamara and us." Ichigo explained vaguely, and everyone was still confused, but Ichigo did get his message across to them. Urahara Kisuke walked out of the shadows, having heard the entire conversation.

"That's all well and good, but when you get there, you might see different results than you expected," he told them. They all turned to stare at him in yet more confusion.


	10. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I didn't write this story. Eternity Crystal has given me permission to post her story. Enjoy~~

**________________________________________________________________________**

It took the two of them hours to find Tamara. When they finally did, Tamara was sitting on a rooftop with Hitsugaya, and they were arguing as usual. However, what was unusual about this situation was that Tamara was grinning sincerely from ear to ear. They looked at each other, and walked over.

"That's silly Hitsu-chan!"

"No, it's not. And why are you calling me 'Hitsu-chan'? If you're going to call me by my name, say the whole thing!"

"So you like 'Stalker-chan' better?"

"That's not what I-"

"Rangiku-chan! Tattoo-kun!" Tamara interrupted, changing the subject. They stared up at the cheerful-looking girl.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Renji asked, annoyed.

"Hai."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing here?" Matsumoto asked.

"I went looking for her when you told me that she was missing. I found her up here, and now she's calling me something even more ridiculous than 'Stalker-chan'!"

"Aw, c'mon. 'Hitsu-chan' is not that bad," Tamara whined.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Hai!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!" Each time their voices grew louder and louder. Soon it was unmistakable that it was Tamara and Hitsugaya arguing; their distinct voices rang through the entire Seireiti. Eventually, the two were dragged down from the rooftop, literally, and then dragged inside. All the while, they were still arguing.

All through that night, Tamara had terrible nightmares. She tossed and turned as fragile things were falling and crashing left and right. In these nightmares she relived her worst memory, and she was unable to scream, just like she couldn't in her memory nightmare, despite wanting to so desperately. She saw tears flowing down a little girl's face. While Tamara was in this tumultuous sleep, tears also started streaming down her face.

Then a very loud, high-pitched, frightened scream reached to every corner of this building, and all the ones surrounding it. People shot up in their beds, and then rushed quietly down the halls to Tamara's room. The door slammed open, and they all saw Tamara's body heavily sweating and struggling against something. Her face was contorted in pain and agony, and groans escaped her lips. She appeared to be begging desperately for something.

Hitsugaya walked forward, unable to stand and watch anymore, and knelt by Tamara's side. The moment he touched Tamara's skin, his hand recoiled from it. Her skin was hot; burning hot. His bright green eyes stared at the suffering black haired girl. There was nothing he could do if her skin was too hot for him to even touch, except for ordering Matsumoto to go and fetch help from the Fourth Division. Renji noticed that the feeling of helplessness was in Hitsugaya's eyes with tensed white eyebrows. The whole scene told the ones still in the doorway that Hitsugaya had some sort of feelings towards Tamara other than anger and annoyance.

"N-no!" Tamara murmured weakly, and Hitsugaya continued to stare at Tamara, feeling completely powerless. Silence was the only response everyone could give as they watched Tamara fighting in pain. Suddenly, Tamara shot straight up in a sitting position, gasping for breath. She looked to the left, nothing, and her head slowly revolved, and then her eyes saw all those in her room. Her eyes widened, and she stood on her feet, pulling the sheet up with her, covering her body as if she was naked. Her panting turned into normal breathing as she lowered the sheet, realizing that she was awake and that she wasn't naked. She slowly sat back down, not taking her eyes off the people in her room.

"Wh-what are you guys doing you here?" Tamara asked, her voice just as weak as her body felt.

"You screamed so loud that we woke up, wondering what the hell was going on, and all came rushing here," Hitsugaya elaborated, voice soft. Tamara looked at them all sadly.

"Gomen nasai! It was only nightmares."

"Those must have been some extremely scary nightmares for you to scream so loud, not to mention sweat and thrash around _in your sleep_," Renji said. Tamara's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes expanded. She closed her eyes, and lowered her head.

"They were beyond scary. I would describe them more as _hellish_. But I'm sorry for waking all of you up. It might happen again, and I'm sorry if it does," Tamara said.

Silence.

"C'mon, lay back down," Hitsugaya ordered. Tamara obeyed.

"You don't have to sleep, just lie down." Tamara smiled a little, and then closed her eyes.

Tamara opened her eyes; it was late in the morning. She sat up, tossed the sheet off of her, and rushed in getting dressed. She had apparently forgotten about what happened much earlier in the morning as she wondered why no one had bothered to wake her Tamara didn't know as she quickly walked down the hall, her skin was almost deathly pale. All the shinigami she passed looked at her concerned, and she stared tiredly ahead. It was obvious to even the biggest idiot that something was wrong with Tamara.

Soon Tamara's pace slowed, her breath heavy, and she placed her hand on the wall. The other hand, clenching her shihakusho, was placed over her chest as Tamara felt it burn. Panting, Tamara looked around her, searching for help. Hitsugaya had just rounded the corner when Tamara started to fall once more. He caught her just in time, and noticed that she had a high fever. He called for the Fourth Division once more. (The last time, Matsumoto had been so tired she fell asleep on the floor, and once Tamara had woken up, she appeared to be fine.)

Tamara was laid down in the Fourth Division headquarters (don't know the name for the building. D:), covered in a white sheet. Her fever had risen a couple degrees, and her breathing was shallow. Unknown to everyone but Tamara, she was having nightmares of that day once again. Having trouble breathing, Tamara gripped the white sheets tightly. A sudden scar appeared on her right cheek, and then, like a plastic bag being unzipped, the scare opened into a fresh cut, blood started to pour down her cheek. Hitsugaya, alarmed by this, called for a nurse. Meanwhile Matsumoto and Renji were watching Hitsugaya hover over Tamara, and talking.

"I think you go too hard on her during training, Renji," Matsumoto said. "That could be the reason why she's ended up like this."

"I am not! This didn't even start happening until yesterday!" Renji argued.

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction!"

"No it's not!"

"Then how do you explain this?"

"I can't!"

"Then it's probably from your training!"

"Stop trying to pin the blame on me!"

**"SHUT UP!**" Hitsugaya screamed, beyond pissed off. The two turned their heads to look at him, and realized he hadn't turned his. His eyes were shadowed as silence passed. A few moments passed, and then Hitsugaya called for the nurse. By the time the nurse arrived, a scar had appeared across Tamara's stomach, and the wound started bleeding as well, soiling the white sheets with red. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji were then shooed away.

An hour or two later, they were allowed to come back in, and they continued to watch the unconscious Tamara, covered in bandages now. Now, Tamara's body seemed more stressed. She seemed to be in complete agony, if she wasn't before, and, eventually, the three of them had to tear themselves away to return to their responsibilities. Hitsugaya was the last to leave. Through the rest of the day, Hitsugaya seemed very distracted, and only a few people knew why. During this time, Matsumoto had walked up to him in hopes of trying to console him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Matsumoto ended up screaming, and Hitsugaya finally jumped, now paying attention.

"Nani?" he grumbled irritated.

"You're so out of it, I though I would ask you if it had something to do with Tamara-chan."

"I'm not worried about her!"

"Whoever said that you were worried about her?" Matsumoto asked suspiciously, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Does it mean you actually are concerned for Tamara-chan?"

"Iie! Matsumoto..."

"Does this mean you don't hate her?" Matsumoto asked, seemingly to ignore what Hitsugaya just said.

"Matsumoto."

"Does this mean you like her?"

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"Hai?" Hitsugaya's hand smacked his forehead.

"Ugh. Matsumoto, go finish your paperwork."

"Nani? Since when did I have paperwork?"

"Since I put them there. Now go!" Then Matsumoto reluctantly left. Hitsugaya just stood there grumpily, and then fell into another daze. Things kept running through his mind until he couldn't bare to stand there any longer, and walked off.


	11. Sad Smiles

**Disclaimer: I did not write this story. I've had permission from Eternity Crystal to post her story. Thank you.**

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Hitsugaya went to visit Tamara who was still unconscious. He sat there, and when he was there Tamara's body had relaxed ever so slightly. He didn't notice this since he was too distracted by his thoughts mingling with his concern. Sitting by Tamara's side was torture, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help, though it was less painful to be somewhere else and know that there was nothing he could do. Hitsugaya lowered his head in his hands, obviously stressed. A slight moan escaped Tamara's pale lips, and his head came out of his hands to look at the tormented girl. Then it lowered again when he knew that a moan was all he was going to get out of her.

Hours passed, and Hitsugaya fell asleep. His arms laid on the bed, and where his hands met, his head rested there. Tamara observed this when she woke up the next morning. When she suddenly saw Hitsugaya sleeping on the bed she was laying on, she started to loudly say something in surprise. However, she didn't finish her exclamation as she relaxed and calmed down when she realized it was only Hitsugaya. Tamara smiled a small smile to herself, and let her hand wander to part of Hitsugaya's exposed wrist. His head shifted so it laid on her hand. She gasped a little, and then relaxed once more. Then she laid her head back down on the white pillow.

Hitsugaya awoke a while later. His green eyes opened slowly, and his head began to rise. His eyes still showed his tiredness, but when he saw that Tamara was still unconscious, his head started going back down. However, it did not meet the white sheet again.

"I think you've gotten enough sleep already, Hitsu-chan." Hitsugaya's eyes widened, his sleepiness gone, and straightened up when he heard the soft, gentle voice. Tamara giggled. However, she stopped short as something completely shocking happened: two arms had wrapped around her in a hug. Tamara's purple eyes widened as her breath still, partially from the particularly tight hug. She giggled, and then stopped.

"You're either drunk, which I somehow doubt, or you're still asleep. Either way you've lost all your common sense, because they're other people watching," Tamara said with an unnoticeably_ forced_ dull tone, and Hitsugaya immediately let go and spun around. There, in the doorway, stood Matsumoto Rangiku and Abari Renji. They looked at each other with shocked expressions, and then at Tamara and Hitsugaya with the same expressions. Hitsugaya glared at the two lieutenants, and they started backing away. Once they were gone, Hitsugaya turned back to Tamara.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya asked. The question was so sporadic that Tamara couldn't answer for a few moments.

"Much better, thanks," Tamara answered, a little unsure of herself. Silence passed between them after that.

"So...uh, what have I missed?" Tamara asked, trying to think of something to talk about.

"Nothing exciting," Hitsugaya replied. Tamara laughed. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good. I like to be in the action instead of just hearing about it."

"Well, you haven't missed anything."

"Hai. So have they made a decision yet?"

"What decision?"

"About whether or not they're going to kill me or not!"

"Oh, that decision. Iie."

"Do they usually take this long to decide over something so.....trifling?"

"Iie. Usually, they decide things in one or two meetings."

"Huh. I guess they're having some debate, huh?"

"I guess."

"Oh well. Whatever they decide I'll be fine with." However, when Tamara said this, Tamara felt awkward, something just didn't feel right. Hitsugaya noticed this too. They felt that this statement wasn't entirely true anymore.

"So..." Hitsugaya started, but stopped when he saw Tamara's eyes expand.

"N-nani?" Tamara leaned over the side of her bed, opposite to Hitsugaya, and the contents of her stomach exited her mouth and into the conveniently placed garbage can. Hitsugaya thought why it had to be that moment Tamara had to throw up with a large sweat drop at the back of his head; he had something seriously important to ask her.

Tamara asked for something to wipe her mouth with, and then she proceeded to throw it away. She then smiled tiredly at Hitsugaya. She was still tremendously pale.

"You should rest some more, you're still ill," Hitsugaya told her. Tamara smiled sadly to herself, and then nodded.

"Hai." Hitsugaya left when Tamara fell asleep. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but replay the image of Tamara's sad smile. He suddenly felt angry that something could make Tamara smile so sadly. _What am I thinking?!_ He thought to himself afterwards. He shook his head as if to clear it, and then that important question popped up in his mind. What happened to Tamara that would cause such misery and stress?

________________________________________________________________________

**Review please! Thanks so much for reading!**


	12. Shocked

**Disclaimer: I didn't write this story; I had permission from the original author, Eternal Crystal, to post the story.**

________________________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya didn't get another chance to see Tamara until a couple of days later. She also appeared to be in good spirits, although she still looked a little pale. Apparently she was well enough to be walking around. Hitsugaya wondered how she could be so cheerful after going through everything that had just happened.

"Are you alright, Tamara?" he heard Renji ask. Tamara smiled at him.

"Hai, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Tattoo-kun!"

"So do you know what was the cause for all of this?" The features on Tamara's darkened, and then she suddenly burst into cheerful laughter.

"Hai. It was just a nervous breakdown! I always get one every year, and I guess the whole kidnapping thing is finally catching up to me," was what came out of Tamara's mouth, but Renji and Hitsugaya both knew that there was something she wasn't telling them; the real reason for this whole trauma.

"You sure that's what it was? You were sick, more sick than I've ever seen anyone been," Renji stated. Tamara continued to smile.

"Hai, though this particular breakdown has been my worst yet." Those words weren't very comforting.

"Are you **sure** you're okay?"

"Hai, I'm sure," Tamara answered, and then walked past Renji. Hitsugaya rounded the corner, and walked past Renji to catch up with Tamara, he didn't even notice Renji as he walked past. Renji smirked, and followed after Hitsugaya. Tamara walked down the hall, and then paused to admire her surroundings. That's when she jumped in surprise from someone suddenly grabbing her upper arm. Tamara turned her head to see Hitsugaya's serious eyes staring at her. Then her surprised face melted into a smile as she saw the Tenth Division captain.

"Hai, Hitsu-chan?" Tamara asked cheerfully. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"Sit down," Hitsugaya told Tamara. Tamara, who had a confused look on her face, sat down at the edge of the walkway, her legs swinging back and forth. Hitsugaya sat next to her, one leg pulled up towards him, his arm resting on it. Tamara stared at him, wide eyed, waiting for Hitsugaya to say whatever was on his mind. Hitsugaya took in a deep breath, and then began.

"What is the **real** cause behind all this? The nightmares, the fever, all of that. What is it?" he asked, his green eyes filled with determination; determined to find the answer to his question. Tamara's dark purple eyes were completely open, shocked. Then her head turned away from him, and then titled downwards. Her facial features showed sorrow, wonder, and pain. Her face turned back to Hitsugaya; she was completely serious now.

She took in a deep breath, prepared to answer.

"Three years ago, when I was twelve years old, I was...I was raped." Hitsugaya's face showed much shock. "The one who raped me had developed an unusual obsession over me, and it came to the point of stalking me. One day, he confronted me, and raped me. It was actually partially my fault that this happened, but..." Tamara took in another deep breath to calm herself. "...Ever since then I relive that day each year. This is the third year. The day I was raped was also the day I discovered my power, or whatever the hell you want to call it. I ended up killing him without knowing it," Tamara told him. When she was finished, Hitsugaya's mouth was slightly open, and Tamara ripped her gaze away. Silence passed between them, neither of them knowing how to respond. Renji and Matsumoto, who had ended following Renji, were also shocked by this information. They heard Tamara take in a shaky breath.

"Only a couple of people know about this, so please don't tell anyone else! Please!" However, Tamara didn't realize something; at the end of her tale, she said she had ended up killing the one who raped her without knowing it, and that meant that he would end up...

"Here, in Soul Society, I feel much more safe. I don't know why," Tamara confided.

Hitsugaya's mouth finally closed, and he looked out into Seireitei. Then he turned his gaze back upon Tamara. She attempted a small, weak, sad smile; her eyes showed the pain that she felt even talking about this subject. Hitsugaya stood up, grabbing Tamara's hand, which ended pulling her up with him. Tamara was surprised and confused by this action.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Come with me," Hitsugaya said, and started walking, causing Tamara to stumble after him.

Meanwhile, Renji and Matsumoto, who had eavesdropped on the entire conversation, were whispering amongst themselves. They talked about how shocking the information they had just learned was, and how sorry they felt for Tamara. Then came the subject of Hitsugaya and his recent behavior. A suspicion of Matsumoto's that she had had for the longest time was finally expressed.

"Renji, do you think that Tamara-chan and Hitsugaya-taichou are falling for each other?" Matsumoto whispered.

"Nani?!" Renji nearly shouted. "...Now that I think about it..."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Then she began whispering to Renji about something. Then the two began formulating a plan, and then the two rushed off in different directions.

Hitsugaya dragged Tamara through the halls, and the shinigami they passed stared at them, and began whispering to themselves. Tamara still had a look of confusion, but she somehow trusted Hitsugaya that he was doing something to help her. Soon they were in front of the sakura tree where Hitsugaya had first begun to really get to know Tamara. Tamara was now even more confused, not noticing the significance of why she was led there. Then Hitsugaya pointed out the baby sakura trees planted around that specific tree. Tamara's face brightened, and she became overwhelmed with joy. She was almost at the point of jumping up and down. Tears of pure happiness ran down her face, and she hugged Hitsugaya. He was surprised by that, so much that when Tamara planted a small kiss on his lips and then ran to the sakura trees, he seemed to be frozen in shock, unable to react. When Tamara left, it took him a couple minutes for him to unfreeze, and he walked away after her. What Hitsugaya and Tamara didn't know was that someone had watched the entire scene. That person, once the two of them had left, turned of his heal, and walked away with his clothing fluttering behind him in the wind.

* * *

It had been several more days than Ichigo had told them to wait, but he apparently had more than one reason for them to wait this long to rescue Tamara, even though they didn't know what it was. Everyone had at least a couple of scenarios that they might find Tamara in, each one of them less pleasant than the one Tamara was in in reality.

However, they didn't know this. They also didn't know about some internal progress going on that had happened over the near two months Tamara had been the whole team was assembled once more; prepared to go into Soul Society to rescue Tamara. However, this time each one of them felt a little odd about this, though they understood why. They also hoped that Ichigo wouldn't postpone the operation again. To their satisfaction, Ichigo did not wish to have it postponed. Urahara Kisuke, who was going to open the gate for them once more, had one thing to say.

"I've told you before, but I'm going to warn you again. Things might be very different than what you expect them to be," he told them.

"Will you stop telling us that?! We know alrea-" Ichigo had been poked in the side by Urahara Kisuke's cane.

"Well! You know the drill! Be careful now!" Kisuke said in a loud, overly cheerful voice. Ichigo scowled at him, and there was a bright, white light. All of them jumped through, entering Soul Society to fulfill yet another rescue mission.

________________________________________________________________________

**O.O Who would have know.... thank you for reading..**


End file.
